The subject matter disclosed herein relates to decentralized, coordinated control of equipment associated with an electrical distribution system to optimize power factor.
Electrical power provided over an electrical distribution system typically must remain within a range of acceptable voltages (e.g., ±5% of 120V, or between approximately 114V and 126V). In an effort to keep the voltages of the electrical distribution system within such a range, a variety of equipment may be placed throughout the distribution system. This equipment may include, for example, a load tap changing (LTC) transformer, voltage regulators, and distribution capacitor banks. Conventionally, each of these may be regulated according to a distributed control scheme, in which a local controller may individually control each piece of equipment. While a distributed control scheme may keep the voltage of the electrical distribution system within the prescribed limits, it may not optimize other operational parameters, such as active power losses, power factor, and/or the flatness of the voltage across a segment of the electrical distribution system.